


Desire

by lonelydementia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, san's been clingy to yunho so wooyoung responds, seonghwa is more than okay with it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydementia/pseuds/lonelydementia
Summary: Wooyoung whines and gives in to his needs, crawling on his hyung’s lap.“I get jealous, okay”, the younger whimpers, clearly after approval, “San and I aren’t together so I shouldn’t be so possessive and clingy but sometimes his skinship with the others is so excessive and I get all pouty and selfish. I know, I’m a bit dumb.”





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, my first (published) ateez fic and of course its porn  
> might turn this into a series? we'll see! this is unbetaed.
> 
> there is zero cheating in this fic even tho the tags mightve indicated something like that, but i hope the summary was clear enough ehehe. i know some people find cheating triggering so i just wanted to make sure!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a fictional piece of work, with no connection to real people or real events !!

“But— San?” Seonghwa exhales weakly as Wooyoung’s lips press hotly against the sensitive skin of his neck. Wooyoung’s fingertips are below the hem of Seonghwa’s shirt, tracing the skin so lightly it tingles but also sends sparks of pleasure up the older’s back. He can’t hold back the moan as the younger sucks a wet mark above his collarbone. 

“He’s probably busy with Yunho anyway”, Wooyoung responds. It’s an uncharacteristically cold, uncaring response that makes Seonghwa instinctively push the younger away. They stare at each other, lips parted as both of them pant.

“Wooyoungie—“, Seonghwa whispers, dumbfounded expression bleeding into something sympathetic. He smiles softly, eyes sad and cups Wooyoung’s face in his gentle hands. Their noses brush against each other. Wooyoung laughs and shakes his head to snap Seonghwa out of his moment of pity. The air between them is hot as they feel each others’ breaths and Wooyoung nudges himself forward on Seonhwa’s bed. Wooyoung whines and gives in to his needs, crawling on his hyung’s lap. 

“I get jealous, okay”, the younger whimpers, clearly after approval, “San and I aren’t together so I shouldn’t be so possessive and clingy but sometimes his skinship with the others is so excessive and I get all pouty and selfish. I know, I’m a bit dumb.”

“I don’t think there’s anything going on between them, you know”, Seonghwa whispers and pets Wooyoung’s cheek with his knuckles. The brush against Wooyoung’s skin is light but he presses himself as close to the older as he can. 

“I know”, he pouts adorably, “I’m just dumb.”

“Dumb”, Seonghwa agrees at the same time, giggling against Wooyoung’s jaw. “Would you be okay with him sleeping with someone else though?”

Wooyoung drops a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s lips. The younger’s lips are so smooth and full— Seonghwa loves kissing Wooyoung. He’s always so pliant under his touch. He’s responsive to every touch and eager to please. Wooyoung’s tongue dips inside Seonghwa’s hot mouth, turning the kiss open-mouthed and heated. They kiss desperately before the older man firmly cradles the other’s firm features in his hands, fingers pushing into his thick hair. He separates them from one another. Seonghwa can’t help but bite his lower lip, his tongue impulsively pushing out to lick his lips. 

“Control your tongue”, Wooyoung murmurs as his hooded eyes track the movement, “or do something more useful with it.” He breathes heavily and smiles. 

“You didn’t answer my question”, Seonghwa tilts his head with a curious, demanding raise of his brows.

“Ok yeah, maybe I wouldn’t really like it”, Wooyoung catches on why it’s so important to the older. He whines, eyes begging. Wooyoung certainly knows he looks sexy, even alluring. “But San has explicitly told me he’s okay with this.”

“This?” Seonghwa repeats. 

“You know”, Wooyoung shrugs, appearing casual. Then he pushes his hips down against Seonghwa’s crotch, rolling his hips with skill and accuracy, caging Seonghwa’s growing hardness under his weight. The glint his eyes is a mix of wicked and dirty. “You taking me to bed.”

“You’ve talked about this with him?” Seonghwa manages to ask, even as breathless as he is. He is curious of the interesting and unique arrangement that the two members have and what’s he have to do with any of it. However, he knows this is Wooyoung’s way of steering the conversation away from the previous subject. He can’t help but feel distracted by the slow grinding as the younger moves to tug his hair in the process too.

“Mhm”, Wooyoung moans and nods his head. Seonghwa’s hands fall down to the younger’s hips in attempt to still the determined movement, which is growing more rushed and eager. Wooyoung just uses his new found freedom to lean into a new, hungry kiss. “Take your clothes off”, he groans into the older man’s mouth and drags his bottom lip with his teeth. Seonghwa’s head is empty. His hands work automatically to rip the t-shirt off the man on his lap, grabbing his own to join the disregarded piece of clothing on the floor. 

“You gotta move, take these off”, Seonghwa growls, teeth against Wooyoung’s earlobe. His hot breath sends shivers down Wooyoung’s back. He sits back obediently and raises his trembling body off the oldest member. 

They get rid of their remaining clothes. Wooyoung is about to climb back on Seonghwa but the older lies on his back, swiftly steering the younger to sit above his face.

“Oh my god”, Wooyoung groans and falls forward. Propped on his elbows, his face hovers over Seonghwa’s exposed cock while the older expertly flattens his tongue against the puckering hole presented to him. Big hands spread Wooyoung’s ass cheeks to give better access for the skilled tongue quickly tracing the pulsing rim before a hot, open-mouthed kiss drags a loud moan out of the younger’s mouth. Wooyoung has only a second to think about San, who is probably sitting on his bed in a room nearby, before he makes a rushed decision that he needs something in his mouth before he officially holds the position as the loudest member in bed in their group.

Seonghwa’s mission to tongue-fuck Wooyoung open is momentarily halted. Seonghwa’s body tenses and he freezes to enjoy the hot sensation of his skilled band mate wrapping his lips around the raging red tip of his cock. Wooyoung quickly sinks further down, working the cock deep into his throat and swallowing around it. The older man pants against the sensitive skin around Wooyoung’s hole before diving in again, kisses and licks sloppier than before. He pushes his tongue back in, arms circling Wooyoung’s waist to rock the man’s lower body above him against his mouth. 

Wooyoung gags around the impressive length and thoroughly enjoys the sensation. He then settles into a comfortable rhythm, working the shaft with his hand and mouth. He suckles on the head and drags his tongue against the tip. He makes every inch of the delicious skin wet with his spit as he drools while bopping his head. Seonghwa’s fingers drip with lube as he pushes two in without a warning. Wooyoung whimpers around the cock but doesn’t pull up, gagging as his concentration falters. He can’t stop moving his hips against the experienced fingers.

“You need a third?” Seonghwa mumbles, more to himself than anything, and teases the rim with his ring finger. Wooyoung knows the older will refuse to fuck him unless he’s been prepped with three so this is nothing but a play, a little bit of wicked fun. When he finally gets a third finger inside him, he finally pulls off the cock and sits up straight. His back arches naturally and he’s barely able to concentrate long enough to grab a condom. Seonghwa continues to finger fuck him relentlessly until the condom is on.

A firm hand squeezes Wooyoung’s ass nicely before the fingers pull out and a soft slap against his other cheek guides him to move and position himself again above the waiting, nicely wrapped up cock. He turns around to face the lazily smiling man underneath him. The smug smirk presents itself as a challenge to the younger. He guides the cock inside himself and immediately starts working his body with the sensual, delicate movements of a dancer. He never takes his eyes off Seonghwa. 

They stare each other down as Wooyoung lifts himself up slowly, pushing down bold and slow. It’s his turn to tease again as his lips curl upwards while the smile on Seonghwa’s lips falters. 

“You can work your hips better than that”, the older challenges with a blank face and it’s hard to tell if it’s just a meaningless joke or meant to provoke but it does make Wooyoung snap his hips down harder and pick up the pace. He knows he could go slow, tease, drive the older mad with unhurried movements but the quick, hard slam of Seonghwa’s cock deep inside him feels too good. 

Seonghwa wraps a hand around Wooyoung’s cock when he starts nearing his own release, feeling the pleasure pool at the pit of his stomach. Seonghwa’s eyes are phenomenally beautiful, glassy and filled with pleasure-induced tears. Wooyoung means to gracefully lean down to kiss the older but the force of Seonghwa’s hips against his ass surprises him and he falls awkwardly. 

“Shit”, he gasps, feeling his body being cocooned by Seonghwa’s arms. His cock rubs against their bodies with every thrust, stuck between the two of them and he releases abruptly. His tight hole forces the imminent orgasm out of Seonghwa and the older shoots his load into the condom. 

Wooyoung lies on Seonghwa for a while, breathing heavily and probably weighting too much but he can’t bring himself to care in the aftermath of an incredible orgasm. The older takes pressing tiny kisses all over Wooyoung as a mission— using them to cover every inch of his skin that he is able to reach in their post-sex cuddle session.

“Maybe I’ll fuck San next”, Seonghwa comments suddenly, finally making Wooyoung move as he raises his head to level an icy stare at the older man. Seonghwa wonders if Wooyoung would try to dismiss the painfully serious glare as a joke. “You know, make it even”, he smiles lopsidedly and gently brushes locks of hair off Wooyoung’s face.

“Only if I can join”, Wooyoung shrugs finally but buries his head against Seonghwa’s neck, his face disappearing from view.

Seonghwa hugs the younger tightly against his body and decides maybe, just maybe, it’s enough teasing for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡


End file.
